rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Evergreen Longbow
Propert of Cyrus Arc Appearance Evergreen is a tall, athletic girl. She has short brown that falls just about her shoulders. She wears a spring green hunting jacket that matches the color of her eyes and a pair of light brown pants. She has a dark brown hunting belt that has a few pouches connected to it. She also wears a brown leather strap that hold her staff on her back. She wears supple leather boots that come up to just below her knee and wears a soft yellow undershirt. She has a tan complexion and freckles on her cheeks. She is extremely beautiful but doesn't exactly "pretty herself up" so it comes through as a natural beauty. She finds boys constantly throwing themselves at her because of it, but she doesn't pay much attention to it. Weapon and Abilities Evergreen is a highly skilled huntress and marksman, and can survive on her own in the woods for extended period of time. Her weapon is a Long Range Sniper Bow (LRSB) called the Saggatirius. The staff starts off as more of a cane but can extend when it's actually in use. It can also fold out into a long range bow. When it's in bow form, Evergreen loads a special kind of round into the barrel of the staff that transform into an arrow after it is fired. This allows her to shoot her arrows out at an alrarmingly fast rate. When the staff is simply extended, Evergreen attaches a bayonet on the end to make it almost a spear-like weapon. When it's folded into a cane, it acts as an average sniper rifle. Due to her training, Evergreen is extremely in tune with her Aura. Her Aura has been told to be above average, and she uses it to it's fullest potential while hunting. She can sense her prey and see in dim lighting with her Aura, and it gives her an edge in marksmanship. During confrontation with Grimm, she uses her Aura to protect her while she fights so she can gain distance. She is more adapt at fighting from a distance than close up. Personality Evergreen is a kind girl to those in her village, but is very suspicious about the outside world. She finds that it's much easier to talk to girls that boys and while she doesn't exactly make an attempt to avoid them, but finds that she just doesn't talk to them. She has a few boys that she considers her friends but they are mostly hunting partners that she only converses with when she has to go on an extended trip with them. When told she was going to Beacon, Evergreen became very afraid because she had never been outside her village. Because of this she did not talk at all upon arriving at her new skill, and didn't open up to a soul until she was put on Team CAEL. Because she saw her teammates as hunting partners, she became much more open to them. Backstory Evergreen was born as the illegitimate child of her father and his mistress. Her father's real wife became enraged when she learned that her father had gotten his mistress pregnant. Evergreen's mother died during childbirth, and fearing for his new daughter's life, sent her to the village where Evergreen's mother had come from to hide her from his wife. Evergreen's father also told the woman in charge of raising Evergreen that this village was perfect for hiding her from the evils of the world, especially the grim. Evergreen grew to adolescence and learned she was an extremely skilled hunter. Her father left her with Saggatirius and with it she became deadly. Once she reached 18 her father decided to enroll her in Beacon to become a Huntress of Grim. Trivia *The legend Evergreen alludes to is the tale of Artemis Category:Cyrus Arc Category:Accepted Character